Apparatuses, devices, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to semiconductors and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through-electrodes and methods for fabricating the same.
Through-electrodes are suggested to electrically connect a semiconductor device to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board. The through-electrode can be used to create three-dimensional structures and can accomplish high speed data transmission compared to related art solder balls or solder bumps. It is common practice to thin a semiconductor wafer when stacking the semiconductor devices having through-electrodes. The thinning process generally uses a carrier for easy handling of wafer. However, using a carrier has a disadvantage in that it induces a high cost due to the requirement of attaching/detaching the carrier. In addition, there is another disadvantage in that the formation of through-electrodes may create difficulty with good alignment of the through-electrodes.